1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue lighter, and more particularly to a childproof barbecue lighter for preventing under age children from the usage of the barbecue lighter.
2. Description of Related Arts
Most accidental fires were started by the ignorant usage of the lighter, especially by the young children. So, nowadays, both U.S. government and U.S. Consumer Product Safety Commission demand a safety device in every lighter including the barbecue lighter to prevent unwanted ignition accidentally or by a child.
Conventional barbecue lighter comprises a lock switch for locking up the ignition trigger so as to prevent the ignition trigger of the lighter from accidentally being depressed thereby causing an unintended ejection. To ignite the lighter, user must turn the lock switch aside to unlock the safety switch. User may repeat the step of unlocking the lock switch many times until he or she ignites a fire in certain condition. However, if the user forgets to re-lock the safety switch after ignition, the lock switch will not be functioned.
Moreover, such barbecue lighter with the lock switch employed cannot stop children from igniting it. Usually, the lock switch is simply placed at the side of the lighter. In most cases, children can easily figure out how to ignite theses barbecue lighters by switching the lock switch to its unlock position. The adults may frequently forget to re-lock the lock switch after each ignition. So, the existing barbecue lighters are not really safe enough to prevent under age children from using the barbecue lighters.